


Fake Date

by kuroshiro



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: AU, M/M, contains minor cameo from neko, k - Freeform, okay i seriously dont know what im writing rn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 12:22:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2507627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroshiro/pseuds/kuroshiro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroh Yatogami gets to know his new neighbour, Yashiro Isana. But when Yashiro approaches him and asks him to be his fake date for one evening, will either one discover something about themselves that they never thought would happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

**_If love was for fools, then surely he, of all people, should not be experiencing it?_**

 

When he opened the door, he was stood there. Silver hair, a sheepish look on his face, pretty amber eyes. Kuroh didn’t want to admit that he thought his new neighbour was kind of beautiful. Yet he was a pain in the backside too. 

This was the 4th time in the past fortnight that he had come to him for help with something. The first time, it was because he couldn’t get his washing machine to work. The second time, his lamp wouldn’t work and he didn’t know how to change a fuse. The third time was to thank him for helping him out. And this time? He could only guess. Maybe he wasn’t capable of turning the heating on or something...

“Ah, Kuroh, I’m sorry to bother you again,” he said, scratching the back of his head apprehensively. “But... I’ve bought a new television, and... I have no idea how to set it up.”

“Yashiro...” he started, but then stopped, holding back his anger. Kuroh already had a headache. He did not need this. “What is it you need help with exactly?”

“Um, I don’t know what wires go where.”

“Don’t you have instructions?”

“Mmm, yep, I did. But I misplaced them.”

Pinching the bridge of his nose, he followed Yashiro out to the corridor and into his apartment. It was fairly neat, admittedly, considering the general lack of common sense Yashiro seemed to possess. However, the area in front of the couch was cluttered with the television, wires scattered everywhere, a DVD player, and various other items. There was a pink cat lounging on the sofa, purring softly.

“Yashiro... What have you done?”

“I know, I know. I messed up a little bit.” He turned to face Kuroh. “So I thought maybe you could help me? I’m really sorry to bring you into this.”

“Well if you’re really sorry then why do you do it?” Kuroh mumbled quietly under his breath. In some ways, he didn’t mind this so much. At first he found it rather.... difficult to admit that he liked being dragged around to Yashiro’s place. He felt somewhat at home, a feeling he hadn’t felt since he moved out of his house with Ichigen. 

But, nonetheless, the kid still irritated him.

\--------------------------

“Aaah, Kuroh! I don’t know how to thank you enough.” Yashiro grinned at him. 

“I don’t even know how you managed to not do this anyway. It’s pretty simple.”

“I’m not very good at technology.”

“Hm. I realised that.” 

The pink cat that had been asleep opened its eyes. Kuroh stiffened at the sight of the cat. He had a rather distinct aversion towards them. You could say he was more of a dog-person. 

“Ah, this is Neko!” Yashiro said brightly, gently picking up the cat and cradling her in his arms. He glanced back up at Kuroh, noticing his strained facial expression. “So you don’t really like cats... Sorry.”

“N-no, don’t apologise. I should be leaving now anyway.”

“I’ll see you out,” he smiled. 

\-------------------------

A month had passed since Yashiro had moved in. They hadn’t spoken since that awkward encounter in the hallway last week, in which neither could think of anything to say to one another. It disheartened Kuroh to think that he could get nowhere else with this friendship. Yashiro simply smiled at him when they passed. Perhaps he’d been too harsh on him when they’d first met, and scared him off? It wouldn’t be the first time that that’s happened. 

The next - and certainly most unexpected - encounter with the white-haired boy occurred as Kuroh was about to enter his apartment. He was carrying a load of grocery bags, and couldn’t manage to unlock the door properly. Then, there was a faint voice behind him.

“Kuroh...” 

He turned his head, despite already knowing who it was. “Oh, Yashiro. Hello.” Kuroh fumbled with the key in the lock again, and it clicked open. “What do you want?”  
Yashiro chuckled quietly, and looked down. “It’s really quite embarrassing... But I need you to pretend to go on a date with me.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are contemplated whilst the sun sets red. Yashiro is nervous, and apparently, Kuroh isn't.

“Explain to me how I managed to get roped into this.” The black-haired boy pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance, wondering how he ever got swindled into doing this.

“Hmmm... You didn’t have to do this, you know.”

Kuroh flashed an evil look towards Yashiro, and the latter flinched slightly. He couldn’t explain to him that he felt it necessary to do anything he said. It was almost as if he was easily influenced by the white-haired boy, which was something he couldn’t understand. And his life had always been filled with making sense of everything. 

Sighing, he finally replied with, “I want to help you. If anything, I owe you for getting that cat out of my apartment the other day.”

Yashiro tilted his head. “You really don’t like cats, do you?”

He mumbled incoherently, something about having a bad experience with a cat when he was younger. Then, he tried to change the subject to something less embarrassing. “So it’s your sister’s fault that we have to pretend that we’re dating?” Nice going at changing the subject to something less life-ruining. 

Rubbing the back of his head, he smiled sheepishly. “Yeah. We... accidentally made a bet on who could get a date before the month was over. I actually wasn’t having much luck with getting one, though...”

“Why would you make a bet about something like that?”

He shrugged. “I don’t know. We’ve always been competitive about everything since we were small.” Yashiro looked at his feet, as if reminiscing. A few awkward seconds passed until he abruptly looked back up at Kuroh again. “Anyway, the loser has to... uh... turn up at the next family event dressed up as something. The winner gets to choose what.”

“I’ve never quite understood why people do things like that...”

“For fun!” Yashiro exclaimed. “I suppose if you lose, it isn’t fun... but then again, when you look back at memories like that, you laugh at it. It’s always nice to have something to share with someone you love.”

Kuroh looked down in understanding. He’d always had fond memories of Ichigen, ever since he was taken in as a young child. But after he passed away, he found it difficult to look back at them. Maybe it was something to do with the fact that Kuroh hadn’t quite gotten over his passing yet.

“Hm? Are you okay?” a concerned voice asked.

Kuroh blinked a few times and opened his eyes to see Yashiro gazing at him with concern. “I’m okay,” he mumbled. 

They were sat in Yashiro’s apartment on a couch, waiting for the clock to turn to 5pm. The room was filtered red with the warm glow of the afternoon’s setting sun, the pink cat was sleeping on the window ledge, purring softly, and a sort-of comfortable silence filled the barriers between white and black. 

Yashiro began tapping his foot quietly, and for a moment he swear he could feel the beginnings of nervousness, the one you only get when you’re about to take an exam or go on a date with someone for the first time. Well, technically, this was their first date. However, after Yashiro had proved to his sister that he could get a date, and that he had won (or they had drawn, depending on whether she got a date) then this would be over. They’d go back to smiling at each other in the hallways, commencing in small talk in the laundry room, occasionally helping each other out with problems in their rooms, but nothing more. It occurred to him that there was perhaps nothing else that saddened Yashiro more than this. 

And then it dawned on him: why was he feeling like this anyway? Did his brain suddenly decide that he liked him? That he had a crush on him? The idea almost made him laugh, if it were not for the fact that every time he happened to catch a glimpse of him, his stomach knotted, breath hitched and cheeks grew warm. 

“Hey, Kuroh.” 

The older turned to face him, but didn’t speak, obviously encouraging Yashiro to continue.

“Are you feeling kinda nervous right now?”

“Nervous? Why would I be nervous?”

“Well, you’re about to pretend to be dating me, and you’re about to meet my sister. Honestly? She’ll ask you all sorts of questions. Uh, she’s...” Yashiro scratched his head fretfully, “...over-protective?”

“Oh, well I’ll just answer like anyone dating you would. It seems like the best thing to do.”

“Yeah...” he paused, contemplating his words. “But honestly, thank you so much for doing this. Just the thought of not having to turn up at a family event in some ridiculous outfit makes me so much happier.”

Kuroh merely nodded his head before pulling his phone out of his jacket pocket and glancing at the time.

“It’s nearly 5pm. We should get going.”

Yashiro smiled cheerfully at him, and they both stood up. His cat was still asleep in the sun when they locked the apartment door. Knowing her well, she’ll be in the same position when he returns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "wow, what the hell just happened?" is something you may be asking right now. well, i updated. the content i just updated with, however, is more questionable. honestly, after coming back to this work after 5 months or so really refreshes my outlook on it. still, it's really bad (although i think that about most of my works and apparently this has 14 kudos so really it's not that bad apparently?) 
> 
> thank you for all the support you've given me on this work and my other works! the high school au will probably never be updated. i'm really bad. this one will be, hopefully. i'm enjoying writing for these two again after finally seeing missing kings today. 
> 
> anyway, enjoy really pathetically written bullcrap.

**Author's Note:**

> oh my god oh my god right I don't know what I'm writing. It just happened. Chapter 1 is pretty lame and I'll probably change it. Also does the summary make sense? I shouldn't write these things at 3am. 
> 
> I promise this'll get better after this initial chapter. It'll be so much better. This just seems so rushed but I really need to get the introduction over so I can get to the ~good~ stuff.
> 
> This is just fluff. If I do decide to do NSFW I'll make a new Work for it as I don't want to have to change the rating of this Work for one small NSFW chapter. Anyway, enjoy, I think?


End file.
